HITMAN (2016)
HITMAN™ is the latest installment to the Hitman series. It was released on March 11th, 2016 with a retail release coming January 2017http://www.vg247.com/2016/03/10/disc-version-of-hitman-delayed-into-2017/. It was released for Windows PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The game's levels are to be released monthly through free content updates. "Hitman changes release structure again, now 'fully episodic'". Polygon. Vox Media. Retrieved 19 March 2016. Gameplay Elusive Contracts Elusive Contracts are specialized contracts, and will only surface once. These contracts made by Square Enix, have new stories, looks, and ways to kill and die. Once you die you can no longer play the Elusive Contract. Contracts Mode Contracts Mode is a special mode where the community, or Square Enix can make contracts for the community to play. The player can mark up to five targets, and kill them in certain ways, which allows the creator to establish particular (optional) conditions in completing the contract (e.g. Kill this target with a lethal melee weapon, dressed in a Security Guard disguise). The player can then upload this contract for others to play. Escalation Mode Escalation Contracts are contracts that keep escalating in difficulty. They can range from killing targets with certain weapons, to robbing safes while killing other targets in the same level. There are a total of 5 levels in an Escalation contract. Story 20 Years Earlier Mission(s) include: "Freeform Training", "The Final Test" The game's prologue takes place 20 years before the events of Hitman: Codename 47. It begins with 47 stepping off a helicopter somewhere in the Arctic, in front of a cliff leading into a secret International Contract Agency recruitment base. As he continues, the door opens and Diana Burnwood greets him, telling 47 about her position in The Agency. She leads him to his quarters, where 47 will start his training the next day. A day passes, and 47 starts guided training, a simulated test with fake weapons and International Contract Agency operatives. 47 kills his main target, Kalvin Ritter, and stops training. After 47's training was completed, his adviser (Director Erich Soders) claims 47's stats are off the charts. Afterwards, Diana gave 47 more time and practice with free-formed training. After that, 47 began the final test. It was a re-creation of one of Soders' own legendary missions, where he had to kill Jasper Knight at a Cuban military base during the Cold War. Soders considered 47 a threat to all The Agency stood for, so he gave 47 a challenge that would dictate his acceptance into The Agency. Soders added more guards, and limited what 47 could use during the mission ensuring he would fail. 47 killed Jasper Knight with flying colors, and got accepted into The Agency where he gained the title of Agent. The prologue ends with Agent 47 talking to Diana, her telling him that he should lay low until The Agency contacts him. Diana asks Agent 47 his name, with him responding "47". After Agent 47 leaves, he continues his life as a Silent Assassin, completing many assassinations throughout his years. Stopping the Show Mission(s) include: "The Showstopper" After the events of Hitman: Absolution, Agent 47 is given a contract assignment for Viktor Novikov and his acquaintance, Dalia Margolis. An intelligence agency by the name of IAGO has smuggled top secret information about MI6 agents in the middle east, and Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis are a part of this. Agent 47 was sent by MI6 to retrieve the intelligence about the operatives and to kill Novikov and Margolis. Agent 47 succeeds flawlessly, killing both of his targets and escaping Paris. However, one day earlier, Viktor Novikov was seen transferring information to an unknown agent. Missions Prologue #Freeform Training #The Final Test Paris #The Showstopper Targets Prologue *Kalvin Ritter *Jasper Knight Paris *Viktor Novikov *Dalia Margolis VIPs .... Weapons Firearms * ICA19 **ICA Chrome *HWK21 **HWK 21 Covert *Desert Eagle *Beretta 9m *Bartoli 75R *Silenced Tactical Pistol *Jagd p2022 *Bartoli .12g *TAC-SMG **TAC-SMG Auto *TAC-4 AR Auto *Enram HV *Jaeger 7 *MP5 *Fusil G2 Melee *Fiber Wire *Crowbar *Fire Axe *Screwdriver *Castration Knife *Fire Poker *Hammer *Hatchet *Saber *Kitchen Knife *Lead Pipe *Letter Opener *Police Baton *Wrench *Screwdriver *Scissors *Taser *Golf Club *Chef's Knife *Brick *Pool Ball Other *ICA Remote Explosive *Trip Wire Bomb *Rubber Duck Explosive (White) *Explosive Golf Ball. *Modern Lethal Syringe Videos Hitman - Official Trailer - E3 2015 Hitman - Official Gameplay Trailer - E3 2015 Hitman Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015 Demo Hitman - Beta Teaser Trailer 12 Minute Full Operation - Hitman Beta PS4 Gameplay Talking HITMAN Level Design Part 1 PS4 Talking HITMAN Level Design Part 2 PS4 HITMAN - Legacy Opening Cinematic Trailer PS4 HITMAN - Season Premiere Trailer PS4 Trivia *As a promotional attempt for HITMAN™, IO-Interactive collaborated with Realms Pictures to create a small real-life version of HITMAN™ called "Real Life Hitman", which can be found here. References Category:Games Category:Hitman Category:HITMAN™